


We Are Not This Crude Matter

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chronic Pain, Drabble, Drabble Flash Exchange 2020, Force Sex (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: In the Force, they are whole again.
Relationships: Darth Sidious/Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine/Darth Vader
Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692424
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	We Are Not This Crude Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



Pain. And more pain. Always, this infernal pain.

He has not been long in his life-support suit. Already, it feels like ten lifetimes.

His Master suffers as well. Vader understands this and knows better than to complain—for there is also pleasure. For a few, precious moments, the pleasure banishes the pain.

He sighs, spine arching, as his Master slides deeply into him. Joined, mind and body. Vader clenches, responds. Mutual movements and strong, rhythmic thrusts. Hot spill. Profuse. Simultaneous.

Sweet kisses.

They are luminous beings, not this crude matter. In the Force, they are whole again.

They are… _perfected_.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on March 27, 2020.


End file.
